Horrific Night Discoveries
by Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja
Summary: Uchiha Sakura lost a patient she had befriended and is blaming herself. She cuts her wrist but… her husband catches her. What will happen? SasuSaku oneshot


**Yuppers, I have come up with a new oneshot! I am such a smart cookie lol. **

**Same as always plz read and review and of course NO FLAMES!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Naruto but sadly I do not Masashi Kishimoto owns it but one day I plan on changing that – gathers angry mob and rabid Doberman dog- MUWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Summary: Uchiha Sakura lost a patient she had befriended and is blaming herself. She cuts her wrist but… her husband catches her. What will happen? SasuSaku oneshot.**

Drip…

Drip…

Uchiha Sakura watched as crimson blood fell freely from the gash on her wrist that she had created herself. She was in front of the bathroom mirror, her wrist above the sink.

She had lost a thirteen-year-old patient named Hikaru Ishidate that day. The child was only a genin and her whole life was stolen away from her.

The enemy had poisoned the child during a mission with her squad and so Sakura and some other medic-nins were treating her in the hospital.

Sakura, who had surpassed Tsunade at age sixteen, had extracted most of the poison out of the young genin's system and promised Hikaru that she would make it through and that she would recover in no time. Sakura, as well as all of Konoha, had really believed the young girl was going to live to fight another day.

But as fate would have it, that was not to be the case. Hikaru began to get worst and worst until, not to long after, she went into convulsions and died while Sakura was trying to save her by pumping chakra into her to get her body's system to function properly.

Sakura kept calling out to Hikaru and continued to pump chakra into her lifeless body even as the line on the machine that showed the girl's life went flat. Sakura kept on until the now retired hokage, Tsunade, placed a hand on her right shoulder and shook her head signaling that it was over and that they could not save the young genin now.

Sakura had cried as she finally let the realization of Hikaru's death sink into her mind.

She had grown so close to Hikaru over the few weeks that the young genin had been there. As far was Sakura was concerned if someone were to ask her what Hikaru was to her she would have said that she was the family she had lost when she was young. She would have said Hikaru was the younger sister she had always wanted.

They had told each other secrets that they had not even told their other best friends, they had talked about their likes and dislikes, they had even told each other about the missions they had been on. THEY TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!!!!!!

On that day she had lost so much more than a patient, she had lost her best friend, she had lost her sister, as far as she was concerned, she had lost her family all over again and it hurt, it hurt so much.

Sakura had been given an offer to take two weeks off and when she declined the offer, Tsunade pushed her out the hospital doors and demanded that Sakura stay away from the hospital until her two weeks were over.

So here she was now, cutting her wrist and blaming herself for the death of her best friend that was like a sister to her.

In the room right outside of the bathroom, Sakura's husband, Uchiha Sasuke, otherwise known as the ANBU captain who pulled Sakura to the side during a mission to proclaim his undying love for her and to ask her to marry him, heard movement in the bathroom and smiled, yes smiled, because **HIS **(he just cannot seem to stretch the fact that she is _his _enough) Sakura was home.

He quietly removed the blankets from his body and got up and started to make his way over to the bathroom door to greet Sakura, but when he reached the door and opened it, his eyes widened in pure horror.

He ran over to Sakura and pulled the kunai out of her hand, threw it to the floor, and pulled Sakura into his arms and hugged her.

"Why did you do this Sakura-chan?" He asked gently, referring to the gashes on her wrist, as he hugged her tighter. Sakura only sobbed into his chest as she gripped Sasuke's shirt like her entire life depended on it.

He knew something really bad must have happened to her while she was at the hospital but he was not sure what it was. So he did the only thing he figured he could do, ask her again.

"Please Sakura-chan… I need to know what happened so I can help you." He said softly as he ran his calloused fingers through her beautiful, short pink tresses.

"I lost her Sasuke-kun!" She cried out. Even though her reply was muffled because she had her face buried in his chest he still heard what she had said. His eyes widened in shock then slowly they lowered back to their normal size and were accompanied by an even softer look in his eyes than before. He knew she was referring to Hikaru. 'So that is what caused her to do this to herself huh?' He thought quietly to himself.

**FLASHBACK**

Every time she would get back from her job at the hospital she would come home with a big goofy grin adoring her features and she would talk about how she had a great time talking to Hikaru after she was done taking care of the other patients and during all her breaks. It seemed that this Hikaru girl had found a special place in Sakura's heart and was very special to Sakura.

But then Sakura began to arrive home later and later with each passing day and she was always so stressed out and the stress always seemed to get worse and worse and then he began to become severely worried for his beloved Cherry Blossom's health.

Not too long after all of that it seemed to get worse. Sakura started to have nightmares every night and would always mumble things like ' Don't leave me' and the most said 'Don't die!'

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to help her but he needed to know what was wrong.

She had almost bumped into him the next morning. Oh yeah did he mention that she had become seriously distracted as well? Anyway, when he asked her what was wrong she had answered him with a nervous 'n-nothing' but he was not going to let Sakura keep him from helping her. She needed his help and even if she did not want his help, she was going to get it. He loved her and he had already decided he was going to help her and so he gave her the look, you know, the one that practically screamed 'don't-you-dare-give-me-that-bull', yeah that's the look I'm talking about. In the end she ended up telling Sasuke about Hikaru's condition and he had hugged her then much like he was doing now.

** END FLASHBACK**

His grip on Sakura, if possible, tightened a little and he gently leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Then he picked her frail body up and gently placed her on the ledge of the sink and there he tended to the wounds on her wrists while whispering comforting words to her.

Later that night when they were both in bed, he held her body close to his and his arms were wrapped around her slim waist in a possessive manner and he pulled her head upon his chest.

"Don't ever do that to yourself again Saku-chan. I love you too freaking much too let you cut yourself." He whispered to her, and before he allowed sleep to over-come him he saw her give a tired nod and he went to sleep that night with a smile adorning his features.

Hikaru's funeral was held the next day.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as the casket was lowered into the ground and once again, Sakura wept. But this time was different because Sasuke was holding her in his arms and comforting her in her time of need.

Even though Hikaru was physically gone, Sakura always kept the young genin in her heart and would always remember the young girl and just like she had promised Sasuke, she never cut herself again.

**Well there I did it!!!! I am soooo happy I got another oneshot up!! Yeah I no Sasuke was OOC but lets be honest, iz it really possible to make a romance fic with him IN character? Well it might be for you but I find it REALLY hard to so yeah… gomen .' Well I hope u all liked it. PLZ R&R –gets on knees and begs with puppy-dog eyes- and remember NO FLAMING!!!!!**

**WELL JA NE!**


End file.
